


Sam is always the same

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Sam is always the same

"Listen to Dean, I found this case ..." Sam said, in the doorway of his brother Dean's bedroom. The major of the Winchesters was still sitting in bed, practically in boxers and the blanket that barely covered his chest and not only that: under the covers there was a shape that seemed - unequivocally - human "What is it, Sammy?" Muttered Dean, surprised. "Is Castiel under the covers?" Asked Sam suspiciously. Dean held his breath and his face turned red like a boiled lobster. "No," said Castiel, from under the covers.


End file.
